Amigos
by Beast Of Burden
Summary: Amigos fazem favores para amigos, não fazem?


Do lado de fora do quarto podiam ser ouvidos os risos altos de Marlene e a voz de Sirius comentando algo sobre o namoro novidade da semana: Lilian Evans & James Potter.

- Ha-ha-ha, pára Si-Sirius! Minha mandíbula já está com cãibras! – disse Marlene, esparramada na cama ao lado de Sirius em meio a risadas.

- Só estou dizendo a verdade! Não é o que Lily fará se pegar James... Sabe, sendo James!

- Oh, não quero nem saber!

Sirius esperou a risada de Marlene cessar.

- Hum... E então quer dizer que nós vamos pra festa hoje...

- ... E seremos vistos pelas pessoas que juram que nós sempre tivemos um caso... – diz Marlene com o olho fixo no teto. Ainda não acreditava no que tinha aceitado. - Engraçado. Terminei três namoros pelo ciúmes que os meninos tinham da nossa amizade e agora meses depois, aqui estou eu sendo seu par oficialmente numa festa de fim de ano. Meus ex-namorados devem te odiar tanto por eu ter preferido você do que eles.

Sirius sorriu enquanto Marlene sorria junto.

- As meninas que eu saía também não iam muito com a sua cara. - Marlene fez uma expressão de como se perguntasse "É mesmo?" - Julia e Florence principalmente.

- Ah, nem me fale em Julia! Sério Sirius, acho que ela tem uma obsessão por você! E Florence, bem, depois que a Jorkins espalhou que viu vocês dois atrás da estufa, acho que ela nem quer mais ver a sua cara. Ela me parecia ser tão tímida.

- Só parecia, Lene. Só parecia... - Sirius deu a sua risada-latido. Marlene revirou os olhos. - Berta é asquerosa! Parece até que ela tem orgasmos quando encontra alguma fofoca nova!

Marlene fez uma expressão de como se estivesse pensando em algo complexo.

- O que será que ela vai espalhar de mim quando me ver de braços dados com você? Que eu sou uma "vadia comedora de homens" ou que você "não podia sair de Hogwarts sem deixar de passar mãos de em mim"? - Ela deu uma risada pelo nariz - A segunda é melhor, fico parecendo uma vitima sua.

Marlene esperou Sirius acompanha-la na risada, mas ele não o fez.

- Obrigada por estar fazendo isso. - Marlene olhou para Sirius atentamente. Ele estava sério - Você sabe que... não precisa fazer isso, não sabe? Virar alvo de algum boato de mal gosto só porque é a minha acompanhante... Quer dizer, você pode ir com qualquer outro garoto daqui, e que não é sua obrigação me ajudar a fazer Berta parar com as fofocas...

Marlene estava com as sobrancelhas erguidas quando Sirius fez uma pausa para reformular o que ia falar.

- Olha, Lene, eu não sei por que propus de nós irmos juntos. Acho que foi mais uma brincadeira, quer dizer... Eu sou o Sirius que te empurrava no balanço e sempre esquecia de sair de trás quando o balanço voltava... – Ela riu com a menção da lembrança.

- Você sempre foi meio lesado, mesmo... E eu pensando que isso um dia ia mudar, tsc. Esperançosa eu...

Marlene sorriu quando sentiu ele lhe empurrando com o ombro. Sirius viu ela mordendo os lábios e se lembrou de outra coisa.

- E você é Marlene McKinnon... A garota que me deu o primeiro beijo. – Dessa vez foi ele quem sorriu com a lembrança – Claro, apesar de que nós estávamos jogando "_Meu bruxo-mestre mandou" _e se eu não te beijasse eu teria furúnculos em cada centímetro do meu rosto_. _

- Ah, então quer dizer que você só me beijou porque tinha medo de ficar cheio de furúnculos? - A voz de Marlene tinha tom de brincadeira.

- Exatamente! Só sob alguma ameaça assim pra eu ter vontade de te beijar! - Disse Sirius entrando na brincadeira, também.

Os dois riram novamente. Marlene se apoiou nos cotovelos para olhar melhor para seu amigo.

- Legal foi a guerra-de-lama que fizemos depois! - Ela disse sorrindo.

- Nossa, aquilo foi épico! Depois de uma semana ainda tinha terra dentro da minha orelha!

- Tá vendo, isso foi pra você aprender a nunca me empurrar numa poça de lama!

- Quantas vezes eu vou ter que te dizer que eu tropecei! Tro-pe-cei, ok! Foi sem querer!

Marlene soltou uma gargalhada ao ver como Sirius ainda ficava irritado quando ela mencionava isso.

Sirius ajeitou os cabelos com as mãos enquanto via Marlene voltar a deitar-se ao lado dele. Os cabelos dela, agora um palmo abaixo dos ombros, encostaram-se no braço de Sirius.

- Você sabe que nós não precisamos ir nessa festa idiota juntos, não sabe, Lene?

- Eu sei... – Ela disse. Logo depois se virou olhando pra Sirius que contemplava o teto.

- Sabe mesmo? Porque, Lene, você é a minha amiga e depois disso você pode ser vista como uma... - Ela o interrompe.

- Sirius...

- Sim? - Ele vira o rosto e vê a intensidade do olhar dela.

Marlene encostou a ponta dos dedos no maxilar de Sirius, enquanto roçava os lábios inclinando o rosto sobre o dele. Ela fechou os lábios nos dele.

Sirius se surpreendeu, mas concedeu apesar da imprecisão do ato. Marlene já estava com os olhos fechados e ele fechou os dele quando enlaçou seus dedos no cabelo dela. Ele sentiu os lábios dela se abrirem mais sobre os dele. Marlene procurou sua língua e a encontrou com facilidade.

Começaram a jogar. Marlene sentiu a boca dele explorando a sua, e não conseguiu conter um suspiro quando Sirius lhe mordiscou o lábio inferior. Foi um beijo calmo e lento. Ela descolou seus lábios dos dele e voltou a contemplar o teto com os olhos confusos.

- Só para lembrar... Eu não me arrependi do meu primeiro beijo ter sido com você. Foi uma ótima lembrança...

- Pra mim também. – Ela, mesmo sem olha-lo, sabia que neste momento Sirius estava sorrindo - Gosto muito de você, Sirius. Mais até do que eu deveria... - Ela ri ao terminar a frase. - Por isso, eu não me importo com o que a Jorkins vai espalhar de mim.

- Você é demais, Lene.

- Eu sei. - Ele ri com a resposta dela e passa a mão pelos cabelos.

Marlene continuava a olhar o teto.

- Você é o meu melhor amigo, Sirius.

- E você é a minha eterna amiga, Lene.

Ambos sem tirar os olhos do teto, puxaram a mão um do outro em um ato fraterno.

* * *

**N/A**: Agora que leram, por favor, expressem vossa opinião! Essa é a minha primeira fic sobre o casal, me baseei em uma outra cena, de uma outra fic que eu tinha escrito a mil anos atrás. Autora insegura? Nã, que isso, imagine rs. Então peço encarecidamente que me mandem reviews dizendo o que acharam desse one-shot. Obrigada :)


End file.
